


But It's Better If You Do

by HorologiumParadox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Chill XV, Crack Treated Seriously, Gladio's ego takes some serious blows, Gladnis, Gladnis has taken over my life, Ignis is secretly pleased, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oh look a serious tag, Seriously this is pure crack, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorologiumParadox/pseuds/HorologiumParadox
Summary: Gladio finds an unexpected interest in the Prince’s Advisor, but that’s all he has.5 times Gladio got shot down by Ignis upon using cheesy pick-up lines + 1 time he succeeded.





	1. Start From the Basics

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, debuting in this fandom with a fanfic of 0 aesthetic value and of no artistic material whatsoever, inspired by these series of tweets (https://twitter.com/IvyScientia/status/933412555275595783) by IvyScientia, while I should be finishing the paper that will get me graduated, due tomorrow.
> 
> Unbeta'ed because I am the one to normally do the beta'ing. I mean, 'who beta'es the beta-men', right?
> 
> (Yes, I'm 24/7 like this. Yes, I do have friends. No, I don't know how.)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this piece of crack (ha) that's only half-joking, the very embodiment of my sense of humor.

Gladiolus Amicitia was a practical man. He would always face any challenge head-on with his iron wit and, though passion could occasionally deem his attitudes brash, the Shield-to-be always poured his heart and soul into everything he did until he succeeded. It took one look at his reverence towards Cup Noodles to pick up on the intensity of his personality.

It just so happened that one fair day in the season of blossoming flowers, Gladio realized his coworker and right hand to the future King of Lucis Ignis Scientia had struck his fancy. _Hard_. Pun intended or not.

Ignis wasn’t very open, but he wasn’t cold nor senseless – and much less oblivious. Having known him for years, even at a distance, Gladio could tell that much, contrary to most people they worked with. He couldn’t really blame them, since he himself had only unraveled the Advisor’s softer side after starting training together regularly. Despite his uptight appearance, the bespectacled man had proved to be more than a little skillful on the arena, which had immediately sparked the larger’s curiosity.

With time, though, Gladio found himself more focused on the shift of Ignis’ collarbones under the taut fabric of his shirt rather than the shift of his stance in battle.

However, he’d never really questioned his own sexuality before, save for some mixed feelings towards good-looking actors and well-described intimate moments in a B-side novel, so the realization came slowly to the young Shield. It was only after he’d come down from one of his best lonely orgasms with the fresh picture of his green-eyed friend in a severe state of undress that Gladio started considering the hypothesis of being actually interested in getting into Ignis’ pants.

The following weeks were haunted by existential crisis, random yelling outbursts, awkward excuses and incessant feet shifting on the tattooed man’s part. His jumpiness culminated with his pathetic answer to Ignis’ question about his wellbeing during a tightly-fitted lunch, while distracted by the gorgeous set of brows directed at him: “Just some…cramps.”

That was the last drop of humiliation, and his Amicitia ego couldn’t take any more. For the next days, he set off to do an extensive research on Wanting to Bang Your Male Friend – field time included. Once he’d reached his undeniable conclusion, Gladio decided to finally do something about it.

The only way he knew how.

“That shirt looks good on you, Iggy.”

Gladio had his arms crossed, his large bulk reclined against the lockers opposite from where Ignis was putting away his belongings in his gym bag. Upon hearing the compliment, the younger lifted his gaze from his seat on the bench to find his friend’s head cocked to the side, wearing a considering look.

“Thank you, Gladio,” he answered, turning back to the task of tying his shoes while a shy smile played across his lips.

Arching an eyebrow, the taller pressed on, “You know what else would look good on you?”

With his curiosity innocently piqued, Ignis blinked up at him again and encouraged, “Do tell.”

“Me.”

There was a pause. For a long moment, there was no movement, no response; just Gladio’s cocky smirk and Ignis’s blank stare locked onto each other. The air conditioning system buzzed off the metal doors of the lockers as if it also anxiously expected the outcome of that little endeavour.

At last, Ignis chuckled, pushing his glasses up his nose as he got up and slung his bag across his chest. “I’m sorry, I reckon human skin doesn’t match my wardrobe.”

He chanced a glance at Gladio then, reversing their previous expressions as the corner of his mouth pulled up in a discreet smirk and the other fell slack on the larger man’s face. Then, he pulled open the door and left his friend alone with his own silliness, along with his dumbfounded expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to everyone at Chill XV. You guys inspire me to write. 


	2. Regroup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, *really* shouldn't be here. Then again, there's a thin line between "should be" and "can be", and apparently it's much more fun to write crack than a thesis.
> 
> Heck.
> 
> Unbeta'ed, so, if there are any mistakes, feel free to comment! I can't be offended by suggestions on how to improve my writing. Enjoy!

Gladio had lost the battle, but he’d win the war.

There had been casualties. He’d underestimated his opponent, and lowered his guard. Now, he had to regroup and assemble a new course of action.

However, he was up against a master strategist. Surely, Ignis would foresee the slightest predictability in his moves, so he had to step up his game. Use the environment in his favor. Know the territory. Summon allies.

After a few days, the plan was laid out.

The doorbell rang in the Amicitia Manor. The eldest son, mastermind of the night, checked his appearance in every single mirror along the way downstairs, throwing in a wink each time for good measure. Iris, the little imp that had seen through his artful mention of her freshly discovered interest in cooking, peeked at the front hallway from the couch, giving off an unsettlingly similar aura to the judging voice inside Gladio’s head.

“Good evening, Gladio.” Ignis carried a reciclable supermarket bag and a suitcase, wearing a minimalist smile and his usual look of unnerving impeccability. “May I come in?”

The follow-up must have meant the brown-haired man had entered another one of his hormone-induced semi-stupors, spirituously labeled by Iris as ‘drooling’. “Hey, sure, come in, sorry.”

“Thank you. Excuse me.” Surprised Ignis had been able to pick out a coherent reply from his poor excuse of a sentence, Gladio smiled, silently thankful. Distantly, he could make out an exchange of greetings between his friend and little sister. Sighing to himself, he closed the door and shoved his hands in his pockets for the lack of a better place to leave them (e.g., Ignis).

Trailing behind the guest, the young Shield ended up in the kitchen, pacing around the counter. “Sorry to call you here on a workday. I know you’re busy.”

“No need to apologize. It’s rather refreshing to be able to enjoy the company of people who don’t speak in puzzles.” His lips twitched in the Ignis equivalent of a sneer, and Gladio wavered in his careful resolve.

He was halfway into another contemplative streak/drooling session when the lither man hummed in disapproval. Getting his shit together, the taller blinked himself sober to find Ignis peering into the bag he’d brought with apprehension. “What’s wrong?”

“It seems I have forgotten to bring some utensils. Do you mind if I use yours?”

Then, the miracle of life happened. Gladio watched as an idea was born into his mind, then started crawling to stumble into a walk, growing ever so quickly towards maturity until it reached the apex of its being.

He didn’t think it through.

“No problem,” Gladio shrugged, aiming for a nonchalant stance as he leaned against the counter beside Ignis. “Need some tableware, too?”

“Yes, than—”

“I could be the big spoon.”

Once again, the Shield-in-training summoned a grin to boost his charm, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head in towards the younger male.

Ignis closed his eyes, supporting his weight on the counter and hanging his head. He pressed his lips together, as if fighting against physical pain from the lousy attempt at flirting.

Straightening himself up – much to the other’s displeasure –, the bespectacled man resumed unpacking his stuff. “I appreciate the thought,” Ignis started, pausing to throw Gladio a look over the rim of his glasses with a playful glint in his fierce emerald eyes, “but I might need a smoother one.”

While the young Amicitia was left to recollect his confidence from under the counter, the Advisor resumed his task of getting dinner going – now obvious the influence under which Iris had asked him to cook (he’d just _have_ to join in whatever blackmail she’d submitted the eldest son to, after that poor excuse of a pick-up line). Of course, Ignis wouldn’t deny his amusement at the disastrous advances and the anticipation towards Gladio’s next moves…though it wouldn’t hurt to let the man’s ego boil for a bit.

Well, not for him, at least.

Seeing as the young Shield wasn’t exactly a discreet presence in the limited space, Ignis decided to put him out of his misery. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, call Iris for me and leave the kitchen for the grown-ups.”

The order was final and, with his tail between his legs and his pride splattered on the kitchen floor, Gladio crawled back to the living room to find his little sister shaking suspiciously while curled up on the couch.

Iris had barely gotten out her first audible cackle when Gladio not-so-playfully shoved her face into the sofa cushion – which did not exactly stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, huge thanks to everyone in Chill XV. You're a good bad influence. <3


	3. Improvise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Took me a while to show up again, all with the end-of-semester stuff and shit.
> 
> Thank you for your comments -- they're always welcome! Enjoy~

After losing the game at home, Gladiolus had decided to sit down and think.

And so he did.

During his lunch break. At the library. With Ignis himself.

The occasion, though, hadn’t been fruit of some mischievous, intricate plan of the young Shield’s. As a follow-up to his miserable advances, Gladio had had half a mind to study his subject as often as possible, thus leading to random moments in their days in which the two Crownsguard would just meet up and breathe the same air for a couple of hours.

There hadn’t been much progress. Or any at all. However, the more Ignis stomped with high heels on his pride, the more Gladio felt attracted to him. The brunette had gotten as far as considering the purchase of handcuffs and a whip to embrace his masochistic nature before a rational, frail part of his mind had suggested that maybe there was just something else to it other than his insatiable thirst.

As result, his expert scheming had been put aside _in lieu_ of an introspective phase. The contemplative streaks had grown more frequent, only they were no longer entirely focused on admiring his best friend’s… _assets_ , but reflecting upon his feelings and imaginary scenarios just an unicorn short of absurd.

Oblivious to Gladiolus’ inner drama, Ignis sat beside him in companiable silence, reading a magazine.

Their simbiotic disregard was only broken when the younger frowned, squinted, blinked a few times and, finally, took off his spectacles.

“What’s wrong, Iggy?” Gladio asked, dismantling the seventh hypothetical scenario his mind had conjured as an argument against itself to sneak a glance at Ignis, whose handsome face screwed up into a pained expression as he rubbed his eyes.

“I suppose it’s high time I paid a visit to the optometrist,” he explained, dropping his arm on the table between them and staring apologetically at the frame of his glasses.

“…Think you need a stronger prescription?”

“Hmm…I think a slight adjustment might do.” The Advisor sighed, then shot his partner a slight smile. “Thank you for your concern.”

“Don’t thank me. After all,” Gladio grinned and Ignis instantly regretted falling for it, “I want you to see this face in crystal-clear high-definition.”

The blond snorted. “No cause for concern,” he assured, retrieving his specs to clean the lens with a small tissue, “I can see perfectly from afar.”

But the Shield wouldn’t relent: “Are you sure?” he leaned in, slyly bunching up his muscles, “Wouldn’t want you to miss out on anything.” As the final blow, Gladio delivered one of his trademark winks, known to take down from naïve maidens carelessly walking about the streets to war-worn soldiers in the Kingsglaive.

“That’s quite alright,” Ignis calmly replied, replacing his glasses on the bridge of his nose before spreading out the magazine in front of his face, “One would be able to spot your ego all the way from Niflheim.”

“Tch, as if you—”

“ _Silence in the library, please._ ”

Gladio blinked, as annoyed at being shushed as surprised to find himself _actually_ in a library. Remembering himself, the wall of a man blushed, wincing a “Sorry!” to the front clerk, who shot him a librarian glare of the highest level. It was super effective.

While wondering how far off the face of Eos he’d been to forget his surroundings, the Shield caught a glimpse of his friend’s barely-restrained smirk, hidden behind the cover of his reading choice. Despite himself, Gladio couldn’t help the urge to kiss it off his face.

(Not that Ignis would mind, and not that Gladio would know.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm still not really confident about this chapter, since I had to chug it out of myself, but I hope the other chapters will make it up to you.
> 
> Again, thanks to the people of Chill XV for enabling my addictions!


	4. Fall In Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO GOT INSPIRED AND UPDATED TWICE IN A DAY?
> 
> Yes, yours truly. Merry Gladnis Week. Hope you guys enjoy this one!
> 
> (This one's essentially unbeta'ed and unchecked, so, if you spot any error, please speak up!)

Matters were getting out of hand, Gladiolus concluded on a warm Sunday night.

Over the course of the last few weeks, during the short span of time dedicated to himself outside of his duties, Gladio had made an art out of embarassing himself, while Ignis had mastered the skill of deflecting advances as if swatting flies.

The warrior had, indeed, ventured into trying alternative methods of approach. Once, he’d tried gathering intel on his target, which had awarded him with suspecting looks from Noctis after his Shield had not-so-conversationally asked him about his Advisor’s love life.

Considering Iris already made his life hell by constantly requesting updates on the ‘Ignis situation’ and suggesting courses of action that did not exactly apply to the real world, he’d chance saying it hadn’t been one of his best ideas. He’d finally deemed that strategy unproductive when even the Prince’s quirky friend had prompted a hint at Gladio’s struggle by asking about Iggy upon greeting him.

Ever since then, he’d been vaguely overhearing the words “ship” and “bet” in hushed whispers between the three twats. Perhaps it had even been counterproductive, after all.

In the end, the young Amicitia still strived to figure out how to get behind the Advisor’s defenses. As he sat in Ignis’ living room, sprawled on the floor while leaning back on his host’s legs dangling from the couch, Gladio wondered how to make his feelings known in a subtle manner. While scanning the pages of a book he’d bought on a whim halfway over his friend’s apartment, another brilliant idea occured to him.

“Hey, Iggy, what do you know about diseases?” Gladio started, leaning his head back on Ignis’ thighs to blink up at him.

“Quite a bit.” The blond lowered his book, looking down at the brunette. “Why do you ask?”

“I think I have an STD.” Ignis had a full second to spring to awareness before he amended, with a face much straighter than himself, “—Sexually Transmitted Desire.”

Ignis sighed, deciding against a look of disapproval. “I see,” he offered, returning to his book. “That sounds hideous. You should seek treatment.”

Gladio finally displayed his flirtatious grin, unwilling to give up just yet. “Well, maybe you could help me out with that.”

Unable to fend off his friend’s jabs any longer, the bespectacled man once again put aside his reading to parry. “I’m afraid I don’t possess the necessary qualifications to provide such… _specific_ medical aid.”

“Oh believe me, you—”

Turns out the Royal Strategist wasn’t done with him. “In fact, I think that’d be a case of intravenous shots.” Ignis tilted his head, pulling on a face slightly less truthful than the one Gladio recognized all the way back from Noctis’ sick days. “Should I recommend you to a doctor?”

Beaten at his own game, the eldest son of the Amicitia House, soon-to-be King’s Shield, a man over six feet tall who could bench-press a grown adult, shrunk a few inches into the floor. “No, that—that’s okay, thank you.”

“Are you sure?” the Advisor insisted, crossing his wrists over his lap.

“Yeah, I’ll just—” Gladio gestured in a way that could mean roughly anything in a range from ‘find some hole in the ground to hide’ to ‘end my miserable existence’.

Pleased with himself, Ignis took hold of the paperback once more, burying his other hand in his tortured friend’s unruly hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my love for encouraging me throughout the writing process. <3


	5. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm way too pumped up about the next chapter to say anything about this one, but I'd like to thank everyone that commented on the previous chapters. I think I can say for sure writers feed on comments, so, technically, you guys keep me alive. How's that for responsibility?
> 
> If you spot any errors, you know it. Enjoy!

Gladiolus Amicitia was at a loss.

He had to be frank: his advances weren’t having the desired effect. If anything, they might have been provoking the exact opposite. He was losing territory. His ego’s will to fight was waning.

For the better part of the week, the warrior had kept his activities on low profile, overcome with tasks at work. Besides lunch break, he’d hardly met up with Ignis to further analyze his situation and consider his next course of action.

Wooing be damned, Gladio had missed his best friend.

Which was why, after receiving a somewhat unexpected invitation to spar, he’d come to find himself in that delicate situation.

Sweat dripped down his neck, making his messy dark locks stick to his nape.

The damp fabric of his shirt clung to his torso like the air before a storm.

His lower half, though with considerably more generous ventilation, burned.

On the other side of the arena, the cause of the poor man’s predicament: an equally sweaty, artistically sculpted and deliciously disheveled Ignis Scientia.

The air crackled with tension between the two Crownsguard as they circled around the area. On Gladio’s part, it was pure desire; on Ignis’, wishful thinking.

After realizing his raging attraction towards the other man, the young Shield could not ignore it. As a matter of fact, his heart _insisted_ on flaunting his feelings before his face on every given opportunity, making it quite difficult to, say, concentrate on not getting in the way of a training dagger in possession of a highly skilled fighter.

Especially if you’re bearing a hard-on. Then it gets _real tricky_.

Ignis chose the specific moment in which Gladio decided to adjust his pants to lunge into close-combat, resulting in a wrong shove that sort of just made everything worse. Still, he was able to fend off the Advisor’s strikes, putting some space between them for his counter-attack.

However, there was a surprise factor. The brunette had never pegged Ignis as one for dirty moves, but the way his tongue peeked out to wet his lips before they parted on a pant could only be considered a low blow.

And of course, the next thing he knew, Gladiolus was recoiling from a sharp sting along his jawline.

“Gladio!” Ignis shouted, likely as alarmed as the Shield himself at the delayed reflex. In two seconds, he was onto Gladio, fussing over his wound to assess the damage. “Gods, are you alright?!”

“Yeah, my bad,” the Amicitia winced, more at this own carelessness than from pain. “Just wasn’t paying attention.”

After gloriously running a hand down his neck, the blond pulled away and stared at him sternly. “We must disinfect this at once.”

Gladio groaned, recognizing Ignis’ resolute tone. “It’s just a graze, Iggy.”

“Still an open wound, regardless” The Advisor crossed his arms and tilted his hips — that was final.

Before he could help himself — although by that point he probably couldn’t, anyway —, Gladio snorted. “Nothing like the ones you'll scratch on my back.”

That time, Ignis actually huffed, darting his friend a half-glare. “I’d refrain from using my stock of curatives on such occasion.” With a light pat on the Shield’s arm, he walked past Gladio to head for the locker room. “Now, let us take care of this one.”

Somehow, a simple dismissal was even more powerful than a deflection, Gladiolus idly thought, raising the white flag.

K.O.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AlikoKinav for beta'ing this chapter and the next one. It was a big help. <3


	6. Prosper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaz! Still with me?
> 
> Well, this one took on a slightly less cracky tone, which means I'll probably have to change the tags. Bummer. Anyway, thanks for sticking around to read this piece! I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you have a lot of fun reading it!

There was a full moon that night.

That was the first thing Gladiolus noticed as he gazed out the window from the crowded room. The Royal Family was holding a ball to host some special guests from all the way across Lucis, so all of the Crown’s associates had been politely required to attend — which roughly equated to being dragged along for the festivities, regardless of whether you’d prefer to be at home curled up with a book or not.

The second thing that caught the young bachelor’s eye was a slim figure hiding in the shadows on the balcony, casually leaning on the baluster. Such level of discreet finesse could only belong to one person — the one who never failed to bring a smile to his lips.

As he made his way over through the waves of walking displays of decorum, dodging stuffy greetings and forced smiles, the eldest Amicitia son thought back on their last interactions.

They had grown closer over the past few weeks, but never actually voiced any change in their relationship’s _status quo_. His half-hearted attempts at flirting had only served to aggravate his feelings until they became unbearable and risked overflowing. However, none of their ambiguous exchanges had done any good for him to come clean on his feelings, so Gladiolus thought it high time to change tactics.

But alas, old habits die hard. “Hey, handsome. Come here often?”

Ignis half-turned towards him, pulling on a smile when the Shield approached him. “Good evening, Gladio.”

From up close, the taller was able to notice the light tint of color on the younger one’s cheeks and its matching flute of champagne, dangling nonchalantly from a gloved fist on the marble. Gladio joined him on his perch under the obsidian sky of Insomnia, quietly appreciating the fresh breeze beside his bespectacled friend.

They had just settled into their usual peaceful coexistence when the Advisor spoke, facing upwards. “I see you haven’t surrendered your… _flattering_ lines.”

Caught off guard, Gladio coughed out a laugh, running a hand through his hair.

" _Gods_ that was lame, wasn't it?"

"You are,” Ignis provided, quite unhelpfully, nodding in double confirmation. Gladio groaned. Then, smiling candidly, the blond added, “It's...endearing, in a way." He finally faced his flustered friend to cast him an amused look. "Although you _could_ have saved us both the trouble and simply asked me out to dinner."

The young Shield shoved his face in his hands. Of course Ignis fucking Scientia would have realized, and dealt with the subject a wax-ton more smoothly than himself.

Finally sliding his hands down with a sigh, Gladio threw the smiling bastard a knowing glare. “You were having fun, weren’t you?”

“Quite.”

“Bastard.”

The two laughed, allowing the tension to dissipate and build up again. A new song started inside the ballroom, drifting outside to the balcony through the open doors.

Before his overconsciousness took over, Gladio backed away from the edge and held out a hand to his partner. “Care to indulge?”

Ignis regarded him briefly and raised an eyebrow, but obliged.

Their bodies slid into stance automatically, the dark-haired man’s arm around the blond’s waist while the latter’s hand graciously lounged on his shoulder. With tightly locked eyes, the pair then started moving to the slow waltz in their limited space, coordinating improvised turns and breaks in sequences.

“I still can’t fathom what sort of outcome you’d expected to reach darting samples of the linguistical version of instant noodles at me,” Ignis mused, carrying his smile into his velvety voice.

Gladio chuckled, feeling the sound rumble off his partner’s chest due to their proximity. “Hey, don’t bad-mouth instant noodles.”

The Advisor hummed. “I’m currently focused on criticizing another topic of your life choices, but I suppose an extension could be arranged.”

“No need,” he quickly turned down the offer, softening his tone to a murmur. “I’ve got my hands full right now.”

They exchanged smiles as the music subsided, dropping the position to lock on to each other more appropriately. As Gladio enveloped the slim waist with his arms, Ignis reached up to slide his hands around the brunette’s neck, molding their bodies around each other while they swayed as one to the distant melody.

“Really now,” the slighter one taunted, a playful glint in his deep emerald eyes. “Did you truthfully believe I wasn’t the slightest bit interested?”

“Well, you aren’t exactly an open book.” the Shield raised an eyebrow, proceeding to stare out at the night sky as he considered the question. “Guess it was hard figuring you out because you’re my best friend…” Grimacing, he glanced back at the man in his arms, finding those alluring green orbs directed straight at him. “Does that make sense?”

Ignis shrugged. “In a way.”

The music lulled them, soothing the pair of frantic heartbeats trying to break into each other’s chests. From their minimal distance, they could perceive even the slightest shift of eyes.

“Iggy.” Gladio whispered, wavering his focus between the other’s eyes and lips. “I want to kiss you.”

Ignis pulled his mouth into a most charming smirk. “Just for curiosity’s sake, what will you do if I say I don’t want to?”

The Shield held back a snort at his provocation. “Well, I won’t _force_ you…” Gladio growled, resting his forehead on the Advisor’s. “…But it’s better if you do.”

And Ignis smiled, because he did.

 

 

 

In fact, he did _a lot_.

He _still_ did when they got to his apartment later that night, after half-speeding through Insomnian highways while trying to keep the looks exchanged between them safe for work.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, their enthusiasm came unhinged. Whoever managed to get a grip on a wall steadied them before the other pulled the pair again to stumble in the general direction of the living room.

"Hey, Iggy,” Gladio managed in-between debauched suckles, working on the buttons of the Advisor’s still infuriatingly neat shirt.

“Mm,” was the noncommital answer of a mouth far too busy sucking a mark onto taut skin to bother elaborating.

“Is that a dagger in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Ignis laughed against his skin, pausing all processes to allow his mind some disbelief at his partner. Of _course_ his friend just _wouldn’t_ leave out The Most Clichéd Pick-Up Line In Eos, the one so cheesy not even Altissians would use.

For a moment, the blond just shook his head silently. Then, he finally pulled back, wearing a mischievous undertone in his emerald hues. “Do you want to find out?”

The Shield just snarled, pulling them both down onto the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's that! Thanks to everyone who egged me on and agreed to proofread my insecurities away. <3
> 
> Liked it? Let me know what you think!
> 
> See you guys on the next work~


End file.
